Population Expansion
by Teft
Summary: The nations discuss ages, and learn something far different from popular belief.


**I don't know. I really don't. I just got Canada on my mind. This...really didn't turn out the way I wanted. But I'll settle just to get something up there. Okay guys, I love England. I do. I love all the countries.**

**Don't get all pissy with me just because I decided to make a couple nations some douche bags for a single meeting.**

* * *

Age was a very common topic among the nations. When the meeting ended, many countries would stay, if only for the after-conversations that would always take place. It was a comfort that had been misplaced years ago, lost in some war or skirmish, which was just beginning to resurface. It was idle chat, usually nothing of great importance, trivial answers with less than necessary questions.

The simple enjoyment out of the whole ordeal was being able to talk to another being that could understand the urgency of talking to another being. Nations, despite the possibly immortal life styles and resources, we're a lonely bunch. It did them all good to talk calmly with one another that did not deal with business or policy.

Age was normally talked about in brief sentences, sometimes more in length when France would remember his early days, or when Greece finally decided to share some of his own experiences. China enjoyed the topic a little more than anyone, really. He had decided that he was the oldest of them all, and yes, none of them would argue. They had no proof that said otherwise.

The topic usually stayed to a small group of nations, those whose histories were more potent to international interest than the smaller (but just as grand) histories similar to Mexico's, Cuba's, or Jamaica's. It was interesting, to say the least. Considering that none of them really knew who was eldest, and they all had their doubts about each other. Greece, while ancient, was not nearly as old as Egypt. And while France liked to think himself older than Poland, the Nordics knew better.

They argued sometimes, France and England, about who advanced faster. And Turkey would tell magnificent tales about the early stages of his development, and it was around that time where Greece would stop talking. Germany would sometimes join in, recalling his glory days with Prussia (which he vaguely remembered himself), and Sweden would bring up the Viking age, causing quite the increase of interest into Denmark's own history.

It was all trivial, still. They all made their claims, without really caring who was eldest, just as long as they were heard. Japan liked to take tallies on how many times someone was put down age wise, and often would try to discover their real ages. He could never receive enough data, however, the fragmented memories proving to be less the accurate.

America seldom ever joined, as he was usually taking this time to talk with his brother. Catching up on personal things, rather than political relations. He enjoyed his time there, chatting with his brother like it was only them still. He rarely ever got to see him anymore, as he was being called away on national security matters more often than usual. Canada also enjoyed this as well, getting away from the winter for a time to enjoy heat and rest.

He never entered into the topic of age, but the others didn't question it. America would probably had never entered the conversation either if England hadn't talked about this righteousness as an older brother to Alfred, boasting quite happily about how wonderfully he was raised. Alfred noticed Canada's scowl at England's comment, crossing his arms defensively. Matthew shook his head, leaning up against the edge of the table.

"He think he knows everything." Canada's voiced dropped in annoyance, tapping his fingers on the table lightly. America smiled at his brother, nodding with a small laugh.

"I guess he does. They all do. Well, except for Russia." America responded, pointing behind him for an extra effect. Canada scowled further.

"I think they need to know, Al," Matthew's said with a frustrated sigh, "because if I get called your little brother one more time I'm going to scream. Do you hear me? _Scream_." America laughed again, ringing up the loud noises in the room. It was a common misconception. The two brothers had never bothered to really explain to the others, simply because it had never been a large problem until now. The after meeting conversations brought up the irritation, obviously.

"You want me to fix it? Really? You're sending your little brother into _battle_?" Alfred asked, the mockery evident in his voice. Canada punched him lightly in the shoulder, the edges of his lips twitched up in a smile.

"And you being my little brother means you should respect my wishes. They'd never take me seriously anyway." Canada pointed at the crowd of nations, all of them eagerly ready to voice their own histories. America couldn't really argue with that. A moment passed, the two brothers looking at each other, caught in a stalemate. America eventually sighed, his shoulders dropping. He never could say no to Canada, anyway. America turned towards the group, walking over like he was on a mission (because technically his was). He wasn't given any attention at first, until Japan asked him to take a seat. He was next, apparently. England raised an eyebrow, and it seemed like cynicism was just pouring from that look. America ignored it. France put an arm around Alfred's shoulders, laughing happily.

"You have something to share that we don't already know,_ cher_?" France smiled, just as China nearly rolled his eyes. Greece, however, straightened his back. America couldn't ignore that action. Maybe the country already had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. It'd sure make things a lot easier if he had such an 'old' country on his side. America's lips tugged up, crossing his legs.

"I heard you all talking about ages. And... I got some news." America grabbed the notes out of Japan's hands. He opened to a new page, taking the pen as well. England scoffed.

"Oh, do save us the trouble America. You're what? Four thousand years old? Not even twenty on the scale of—" America slammed his fist on the table, letting a loud crack ripple through room, which stopped all previous conversations. Alfred smiled.

"England, please, shut up for a damn moment and let me explain." America swiped his hand at Arthur, which earned him an angry glare. America cleared his throat, the nations looking at him closely.

"Being a part of Europe, you're approximately forty thousand years old, England. As is..practically everyone else in Europe. France, Italy, Germany, _everyone_. Now, I understand the confusion." He scribbled the numbers down on the paper, apply a small circle representing the continent.

"Yes, America. We're all aware." England's voice was sharp, almost annoyed. France looked down at the paper, a small smile still on his face. Germany and Italy remained silent, wondering just where this was going. America drawled another circle, labeling it North America. As well as drawing another at the very top, labeling this one Russia. He drew another one at the very right bottom, scribbling Asia down on the paper. In the very middle he drew the largest, being Africa.

"The development of people has been a raging topic for Americans in the past twenty years, if any of you decided to catch that train." America tapped the paper with the pen. The nations all looked at him like he was an idiot. Hopefully, that was about to change.

"Our research has brought us to believe that the creation of humans happened in several different areas around the world. One in Africa. One in Asia. And one in Russia." He scribbled small dots in each of the countries he had just said. He showed them all the diagram. Several of the nations now pooled around him, looking down at the paper.

"The Asians, Japan, China, all of them, moved up into Europe. Asia is estimated to be inhabited for around forty eight thousand years, so just slightly earlier than Europe. Africa, however, is estimated to be inhabited for around fifty seven thousand." This drew a shocked expression out of all of them, many of the nations glanced over towards Cambodia and Nigeria, who were far across the room. China frowned deeply, crossing his arms angrily.

"The Nordics are another whom we believe was inhabited separately. They spread into Russia, and as well all know, a bridge was once connecting Russia and the North American continent, and Russia's people traveled down into what is today _Canada_. This all happened before the Ice Age, making The Soviets, as well as the Nordics,_ older than the rest of Europe._" America drew lines connecting the movement of people, then smiling at the shocked reactions.

"This makes_ Canada_ my_ older_ brother. As well as making us directly related to Russia," America pointed over to Ivan, who smiled knowingly. England choked, and France quickly removed his arm from Alfred's shoulders. America laughed, handing the notes back to Japan, who couldn't even form words.

"While Europe thought as North America as the 'new world', Canada and I, are around fifty thousand years old. "America couldn't contain his laughter anymore, and he knew that somewhere in the back Canada was smiling too. Alfred leaned in, smiling lightly down at England, who was so distraught from this information he could hardly breathe. He paused, letting them take in this information. Prussia whistled loudly, leaning back his chair. There was a smile of awe on his face, and perhaps irritation. America still stared at England, a chilling smirk now on his face.

"So, _'__brother_', this would mean I am much _much_ older.." America leaned away, standing up strongly. China nearly growled, and Greece seemed quite smug. Italy, while confused at first, gradually came to accept the information. Germany let his face drop into his hands, trying to work the terrible migraine out of his system. Russia continued to smile, eyeing America carefully. The rest of the nations, either were too shocked to move, or too far in disbelief to change the topic.

America wandered back towards Canada, now content with his work. Canada was laughing uncontrollably, leaning over the table with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Al. I didn't mean go full out _age spasm_ on them! Oh god—" Canada continued laughing. America patted him on the back, smiling brightly.

"They deserved, big bro. They deserved it."

It was, to everyone's dismay, that the information checked out. England never looked at America, or Canada, the same way again. France stopped talking about age all together, and China was brooding for several weeks after that. Japan continued his research, finding the topic much more fascinating then he ever expected. Greece never changed, really, already knowing the information. Nor did the Soviets or the Nordics. They had felt this for some years.


End file.
